mtv_teenwolffandomcom-20200214-history
Season 3
- = - = }} |premiere airdate = June 3, 2013 |finale airdate = March 25, 2014 |slogan = This Might Hurt (3A) Lose Your Mind (3B) |previous = Season 2 |next = Season 4 }} Season 3 of Teen Wolf contained twenty-four episodes which aired over the course of one year during Summer 2013 and Winter 2014. Synopsis 3A 3B Cast * Tyler Posey as Scott McCall, the main protagonist, a True Alpha werewolf. (24/24) * Crystal Reed as Allison Argent, a werewolf hunter, Scott's ex-girlfriend. (23/24) * Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski, Scott's human best friend. (24/24) * Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale, a former Alpha werewolf. (24/24) * Holland Roden as Lydia Martin, Allison's best friend and a banshee. (22/24) Recurring * Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinski, Stiles' father and the sheriff of Beacon Hills. (21/24) * Daniel Sharman as Isaac Lahey, a Beta werewolf, a former member of Derek's pack, now a member of Scott's pack, and Allison's love interest. (20/24) * J. R. Bourne as Christopher "Chris" Argent, Allison's father and a former werewolf hunter brought out of retirement. (19/24) * Charlie Carver as Ethan, an Omega werewolf, Aiden's twin brother, Danny's love interest and a former member of Deucalion's Alpha pack. (19/24) * Max Carver as Aiden, an Omega werewolf, Ethan's twin brother, Lydia's love interest and a former member of Deucalion's Alpha pack. (19/24) * Melissa Ponzio as Melissa McCall, Scott's mother and a nurse at Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital. (17/24) * Seth Gilliam as Dr. Alan Deaton, a local veterinarian and former druid emissary for Talia Hale. He is Marin Morrell's brother. (15/24) * Ian Bohen as Peter Hale, Derek's uncle, a resurrected Omega werewolf. (13/24) * Keahu Kahuanui as Danny Mahealani, a student at Beacon Hills and Ethan's love interest. (13/24) * Arden Cho as Kira Yukimura, a Kitsune, new transfer student and Scott's love interest. (12/24) * Matthew Del Negro as Agent Rafael McCall, an FBI field agent. Scott's father and Melissa's ex-husband. (12/24) * Adelaide Kane as Cora Hale, a Beta werewolf, Derek's younger sister and a former member of Derek's old pack. (11/24) * Gideon Emery as Deucalion, an Alpha werewolf and the former leader of the Alpha pack. (10/24) * Haley Webb as Jennifer Blake/Julia Baccari, an English teacher and Derek's former love interest. She is also the Darach, a dark druid committing human sacrifices. (10/24) * Felisha Terrell as Kali, an Alpha werewolf and a member of Deucalion's Alpha pack. (10/24) * Orny Adams as Bobby Finstock, an economics teacher and coach of the Beacon Hills lacrosse and cross-country teams. (9/24) * Sinqua Walls as Vernon Boyd, a Beta werewolf, Cora's best friend and a former member of Derek's old pack. (8/24) * Tom T. Choi as Ken Yukimura, Kira's father and the new history teacher at Beacon Hills High School. (8/24) * Bianca Lawson as Marin Morrell, a French teacher and guidance counselor at Beacon Hills High School and Eichen House Mental Hospital. She is also a druid emissary and Deaton's sister. (7/24) * Mieko Hillman as deputy Tara Graeme, a young female deputy with cloes ties to the Stilinski family. She is murdered by the Darach as a philosopher sacrifice because she was a former teacher. (4/24) * Tamlyn Tomita as Noshiko Yukimura, Kira's mother and a Kitsune. (7/24) * Brian Patrick Wade as Ennis, an Alpha werewolf and a member of Deucalion's Alpha Pack. (6/24) * Ryan Kelley as Deputy Parrish, a new deputy at the Beacon Hills Sheriff's Department. (6/24) * Shelley Hennig as Malia Tate, a werecoyote, Stiles' love interest, and later revealed to be Peter's long-lost daughter. (4/24) * Jill Wagner as Kate Argent, Allison's aunt and a former werewolf hunter. She appears in nightmares to Allison, and is revealed to be alive and a supernatural being in the season finale. (4/24) * Gage Golightly as Erica Reyes, a Beta werewolf and a former member of Derek's old pack. (3/24) * Eaddy Mays as Victoria Argent, Allison's deceased mother and a former werewolf hunter. She appears in visions to Allison in Season 3A. (3/24) * Meagan Tandy as Braeden, a supernatural mercenary for hire and cousin of Deaton & Morell. (3/24) * Shantal Nyree Rhodes as Danielle, Heather's sassy best friend who goes to Beacon Hills High School. (3/24) * Maya Eshet as Meredith Walker, a banshee and a patient at Eichen House. (2/24) * Ivonne Coll as Araya Calavera, an experienced werewolf hunter and the leader of the Calavera family. (2/24) Episodes Category:Seasons Category:A to Z Category:Real world